


Hallelujah

by Stopit_Play



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jongkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stopit_Play/pseuds/Stopit_Play
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy perfection...An angel...enemy to guys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first work published here, hope you like it!!!  
> Huuuge thanks to Miko for beta reading this.  
> Note: obviously based on "Hallelujah" by Jonghyun  
> Note2: Nothing here belongs to me, just the plot.

**_Hallelujah_ **

 

I put on your finished song as I get into my car, and as I hear it I can't help but remember when you were writing it.

 

~Flashback~

 

I woke up when I heard you humming a tune very low. Giving a glance at the clock, I noticed that it was four and a half in the morning, late for me since I had a schedule at eight and could use a little bit more of sleep. But is pretty early for you.

 

I just  lay  there for a long while as I watch you write and doodle in the white paper sheets.

 

“ _ What are you working on babe? _ ” I'm pretty sure he is writing a song right now, but I have to ask anyway.

 

“ _ On a song _ ” Your voice sounds deep and rusty from the lack of sleep, but we are used to it by now.  _ “I think I'll call it Hallelujah” _

 

_ “A holy name? That's unusual, what is it about?” _  It peaks at my curiosity for the use of a religious word, he usually avoids them.

 

“ _ You” _ He says it so sincerely and looking into my eyes that I can't help it but blush at his words. 

 

_ “Well, I'm hopping that it is something spectacular then, let me see” _ I need to be sassy so my embarrassment doesn't show, it's been years together and I still can't stand the way he shows how much I mean to him. He hands me one of the paper sheets and I see words scrambled everywhere and I try to make sense of them. I'm used to the way he writes by now, years of practice do that.

 

There are a few words that get my attention.

 

_ “Holy perfection...An angel...enemy to guys?” _

 

_ “Ah, yeah, I think that at the end I'll have to edit it and write “girls” instead on that part, to be, you know, suitable to the public without creating a scandal...Even though that I would like it to stay that way” _

 

How the hell did I find such a perfect man for myself, what did I do in my past life to deserve him? My eyes well up with tears as I look into his eyes, such a beautiful eyes, which look at me like I'm the only human in the world.

 

_ “You know I love you right? Maybe I don't tell it to you often enough, but I really do. I wish I could express my feelings for you the same way you do it for me.”  _  Some tears scape from my eyes and I kiss you, deep and with all the love I hold for you.

 

_ “Shh, babe, don't cry. Just having you like this and knowing you love me back is enough for me. Even if you don't express it with words, I know you do, I mean, why would you put up with me if you didn't love me? How could you stay awake with me in hours like this if it wasn't for love?” _ How can this man show so much love and devotion with his eyes goes beyond me. His words warm my heart. He knows me so well...

 

_ “And speaking of bad sleeping habits...You should try to go back to sleep my Angel, you have a bit of time left before having to get up” _

 

_ “That's how you'll call me now? Your Angel?” _

 

_ “Yes, it fits you perfectly, sometimes I refer to you as my Muse too though. Really, you should sleep now. I'll keep working on this masterpiece and wake you up in time for you to get ready”  _

 

_ -Mmm, masterpiece...should I call you like that? You are perfect anyway...yes I'll call you like that now that you are calling me Angel. My Masterpiece, sounds good right?” _ My voice is getting weaker as I drift off to sleep, and the last thing I see are your eyes and a beautiful smile blosomming on your face.

 

~Flashback ends~

 

Now the song is finally finished, and I have one of the very few copies. Yes, he had to change the lyrics a little bit, but I know how it was originally. I'm going back home now, I have to personally congratulate him.

  
A masterpiece indeed...


End file.
